Braceface
by Jak Develyn
Summary: Gohan goes to his dentist appointment and when he comes out he has braces. How will he survive? Alot happens Please R&R^_^ *CHAPTER 2 UP* I hate to do this but i'm desperate.. i need at least 4 more reviews to start chapter 3. Reviewers r much appreciated
1. Day One: The braces get put on

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z. I wish I were making monetary gains off of this but I can't, I really need the money $_$. This is made strictly for entertainment purposes only.  
  
This fic is pretty weird. Gohan with braces?! Come on now. Well I'm done here please R&R^^!! Next chapter will depend on whether you review or not. I'm trying to make a humor fic so if it isn't funny to you tell me in your review and I'll change the ratings. When I do something like this it *** it means that person is dreaming or daydreaming. If it's to complicated tell me in your review and actions are the words in brakets kinda.  
  
Braceface  
  
Chapter One: Day One, The braces get put on.  
  
By: Blake Develyn  
  
It's Friday at Orange Star high school and all the students are leaving and preparing for their weekends. Especially Gohan because on Saturday night he has a date to go to.  
  
"Hey Gohan, we're still on for Saturday right?"  
  
"Of course Videl," Gohan smiled and said, his teeth sparkled in the light, "I wouldn't miss it for the world!"  
  
A look of happiness came across Videl's face, "Good, I love your smile Gohan, it's so reassuring,"  
  
"Thanks Videl, Compliments like that make me happy,"  
  
"No problem Gohan, see ya Saturday night!" Videl ran to go catch her bus, then Gohan went to ride his flying nimbus home.  
  
When Gohan got home he was given a warm welcome back from school by his family, well most of his family, Goku was out fishing.  
  
Ox King, Chi Chi, and Goten walked out the house, " Welcome back Gohan!!" they said together in harmony.  
  
"Hey everyone heh heh, you guys don't have to do that everyday ^^;;" Gohan said as he walked in the house.  
  
Chi Chi went in after Gohan, "Well then Gohan, don't forget about your dentist appointment later on today," she reminded him.  
  
Gohan sighed, "I won't forget mom,"  
  
Goten ran up to him, " And Gohan, you promised to hang out with me today,"  
  
He looked down at his little brother and touched his head, "Ok Goten, Let me do my homework first,"  
  
"Promise Gohan?" Goten asked with big puppy dog eyes, "you promise we'll hang out?"  
  
"Yeah sure Goten, now let me do my homework,"  
  
"Thanks Gohan, now hurry with your homework!"  
  
"Ok Goten,"  
  
Gohan went upstairs to his room to complete his homework. He had Trigonometry level 2, Advanced World History level 2, Advanced Latin, and statistics. He's only in the eleventh grade. He's extremely smart for his age. He took about an hour or two to finish all of his homework. He's very advanced ^_^. But yeah, he had very little difficulty with it. After he finished he went down to the kitchen and grabbed an apple. He found that his mother was also there.  
  
"Hey Gohan aren't you supposed to be going out with that Videl girl you were talking about tomorrow night?" she asked.  
  
He rolled his eyes, "Yes, I am going out with Videl tomorrow night," he sighed, " mom why do you keep asking me?"  
  
Chi Chi sat down, "Well, you're sixteen years old and I'm a mother and I'm supposed to be worried," Chi Chi explained, "Plus, I think you're too young,"  
  
"Mom like you said I'm sixteen now and I think that's pretty old, plus I can drive hey ho, hey ho," he walked around the kitchen raising the roof, while Chi Chi turned around and chuckled at her son, "plus I'm not a baby anymore," he added.  
  
"Yeah I know but it just seemed like yesterday when you were in diapers," she sighed and began to daydream.  
  
****  
  
Chi Chi is standing beside Gohan's crib "Goku it's your turn to change our son's diaper!" she yelled.  
  
"But Chi Chi, I don't really know how to change a diaper, I never really learned how," Goku admitted.  
  
Chi Chi sighed and went up to Gohan and began to take off his diaper, "Oh Goku, ok this is how you change a baby's diaper," she began to explain in a calm friendly voice, "first you take the baby's diaper off."  
  
"Eww what's that smell?!," Goku complained.  
  
"Poopy!" Little Gohan said as dookey came out his onto the diaper.  
  
Chi Chi turned around, "Goku are you listening??!!"  
  
"Uh... yeah Chi Chi, I'm listening," Goku said while he held his nose.  
  
"Good, now then you ball up the diaper with all the waste inside it and throw it away, you wipe the...."  
  
Chi Chi spotted Goku outside throwing the diaper away, he threw it so far it ended up hitting a farmer's head and then the farmer fainted from the odor, but anyway,  
  
"Goku get back in here!"  
  
"Ok Chi Chi,"  
  
"Like I was saying you wipe the baby's butt and put powder on it, then you put a new diaper on the baby and that's it!" Chi Chi got done explaining and motioned Goku to try it. Goku did all right until he broke the powder bottle, the powder spread all over him, Gohan, and Chi Chi. She looked disappointed while Gohan was amazed at the smelly white substance and started laughing.  
  
Goku turned around, "Sorry Chi Chi," he said sympathetically.  
  
She sighed, "It's ok Goku, you'll learn,"  
  
"Mom...Mom!" Gohan shook her out of her daydream state, "What happened?"  
  
"Oh nothing son, it's nothing," she sighed with a smile on her face.  
  
"Ok then mom, now if you don't mind I got to keep a big bro promise with Goten, bye," Gohan smiled and went to go get Goten.  
  
"Goten, I'm finished with my homework, ready to 'hang out' now?" Gohan asked.  
  
Goten ran up to Gohan, "Great, let's go!" he said excitedly.  
  
They went outside and had fun playing and spending time together like big bro and lil bro time. They did train most of the day but at least they had fun. While training they ran on the pebbles across water and blew up mountains and large rocks. They played little games like tag or hide and go seek although Goten always won. Yeah they had lots of fun while it lasted.  
  
Chi Chi walked out of the house, "Gohan!" she called, "it's time for your dentist appointment!"  
  
He sighed, "Ok mom," he replied.  
  
"I hate going to the dentist!" he mumbled.  
  
"Gohan," Goten said sadly, "maybe we can do this again sometime,"  
  
"Yeah... maybe Goten,"  
  
"Yeah, well see ya later big bro, I'm going to Trunks' house, bye!" Goten took off in the sky to go to Trunks' house.  
  
"Bye Goten!" Gohan yelled after his brother.  
  
Goku, Gohan, and Chi Chi drove off to the dentist office. The dentist walked out.  
  
"Go-hane, is a Go-hane here?" the male dentist asked.  
  
"Yes and its GoHAN not hane HAN,"  
  
"Oh sorry," they walked into the office.  
  
"Hello Gohan and company," the dentist touched Chi Chi's butt.  
  
"What the hell, you pervert," Chi Chi starts banging the dentist with her purse in extreme rage. She appeared extremely mad and violated.  
  
Goku sticks his tongue out and him and points and laughs. He did that because he didn't want to hurt the man with his extreme strength. Gohan is looking really embarrassed, maybe because he doesn't really know what's going on and he thinks that his mother is just on another rampage.  
  
"Stupid bastard!" Chi Chi yelled still on her rampage of her personal space being violated, "Can u just treat my son and leave me alone?!"  
  
"Ok," he touched Chi Chi's booty again.  
  
She gasped, "You dirty pervert!"  
  
Goku begins to get mad and he turns super saijinsorry if I spelled it wrong, "You better stop messing with her!!" Goku began to scare the dentist so he backed down. Then he went to get his gloves.  
  
"Oh, they wanna be like that eh?" he said evilly, "Although that boy doesn't need braces since his teeth are perfect I'll put them on him anyway for free, BWAHAHAHA gag choke coughs up a hairball"  
  
"Um... Mr. Dentist," Gohan questioned, "are you alright?"  
  
"Er...yeah I'm alright," although the dentist was still choking he panicked, "Thanks for your concern," by now he had stopped choking. He came back out to treat Gohan.  
  
"Now open your mouth,"  
  
Gohan opened his mouth, "Ahhh,"  
  
"Whew Boy got some Stank breath," he thought to himself, he stepped a baby foot away, "oh, it looks like this boy will need braces and don't worry about the price, its on the house," he said to Chi Chi. Gohan's breath really wasn't stanky the doctor was just hating  
  
Gohan quickly sat up, "What!?, braces, you gotta be kidding," he started to freak out nervously.  
  
Goku walked up to his older son, "Aww Gohan that must be bad for you" Goku said sympathetically, "one question, what are braces?"  
  
"Dad, braces are the worst thing ever, my friends said they hurt and I don't want to go through that pain, they're things they put on your teeth to position them straightly"  
  
"Oh," Goku looked amazed, " a thing that straightens your teeth eh,"  
  
"Consider the free charge as an apology for invading your personal space," the dentist whispered to Chi Chi.  
  
"Thanks," she replied.  
  
The dentist started the braces procedure.  
  
A/N: Gohan with braces who would have guessed. I should now I have them. I still hate them. Now Gohan knows how I feel BWAHAHAHA ok that's not the reason why I wrote this fanfic but oh well. Well please review ^_^. Will update soon if I get reviews. I know I'm evil =).  
  
Gohan: walks in Blake's office Blake!!!! Why the hell did you give me braces!!! I'm really furious about this!!  
  
Blake: because it makes an interesting fic and it gives a certain twist to it. See normally you have perfect teeth you still do but now you'll know how others fell AHAHAHA!!  
  
Gohan: Not if I take over your fic grabs for computer  
  
Blake: Never! Moves computer out of reach Why are characters always trying to do that just because they don't like how the fic is?  
  
Gohan: jumps Blake  
  
Blake: jumps out of the way see it old you never. You'll never take over, plus I'm not done with the story yet. Sticks out tongue  
  
Gohan: Fine you stupid author guy  
  
Blake: You're only gonna have braces for a few days so sit down, shut up, and calm down.... Oops!  
  
Gohan: What?  
  
Blake: oh nothing  
  
Gohan: oh anyway but they'll ruin my life!!  
  
Blake: How do you know!! I'M THE AUTHOR HERE NOT YOU!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER BE AUTHOR SO LEAVE ME ALONE!!! THE STORY WILL GO, AS I WANT IT TO GO!!!  
  
Gohan: Fine then I'll be back walks out and slams the door  
  
Blake: Ya'll come back now ya hear! Types something hears Gohan trip and fall flat on his face  
  
Gohan: Blake!!! I'll get you for that!!! Slams door again  
  
Blake: What I do? Heh heh heh 


	2. Day Two: The Big Date and The Awesome Br...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. I only like to watch shows, and write fics, and read mangas there are. And the special guests in this story aren't mine either ^_^.  
  
Blake: Thanx my reviewers. I really appreciate it because I like reviews ^_^. Thanx again Xandra and Tiffany. Plus there's gonna be several special guests in this chapter, lets see if you can find them.  
  
Braceface  
  
Chapter Two: Day Two, The Big Date and the Awesome Breakdancer.  
  
By: Blake Develyn  
  
It's about 3:00 am, Saturday Morning and tonight Gohan has a date with Videl. Yesterday as many of you know, Gohan had braces put on his teeth by this stupid dentist. Actually he was just mad so he slapped braces on his teeth. Notice that if I had him go to an orthodontist he wouldn't have braces now. His family didn't know anything about having braces. So anyway Gohan had a nightmare early that Saturday morning.  
  
-_- (Gohan)  
  
"Oh look at Gohan," some girls laughed and pointed, "he has braces."  
  
"Yeah Braceface," the guys taunted.  
  
As many of you know Gohan could have made all their noses bloody or other things but he's not like that in my fic. But anyway, tall laughing high school students surrounded him. He was acting very claustrophobic since he was surrounded on all sides.  
  
//Help! They're closing in on me! //  
  
He sat down and got in the fetal position for awhile until he got his chance to get out of the enclosed circle. He crawled under their legs only to find Videl standing there, looking down at him kind of mad...upset...rejective. Gohan stood up off the ground, "Oh hey Videl heh heh," he said nervously. Videl gave him a slightly evil glance, turned away, and started walking with another guy. His heart was crushed, he got on his knees, "NOO!!!" he cried.  
  
-_-  
  
"No!" He sat up as he nervously woke up from his nightmare, "Oh, it was just a nightmare, good,"  
  
"Gohan!" his mother yelled upstairs to him, "Its time for breakfast,"  
  
//Already// "Um... I don't really feel like eating right now," he yelled, " my teeth still kinda hurt, curse that idiot dentist," he mumbled.  
  
Chi Chi walked upstairs to his room, "Come on Gohan, you haven't eaten since yesterday when got them put on, that's been lots of hours,"  
  
"Well, my teeth still hurt," he said with a slight attitude.  
  
"Well I don't care, Saiyins need to eat, believe me," she said in caring motherly voice, "So get your saiyin butt down there and eat!" she turned scary real quickly.  
  
"Fine then, I'll be down in a few,"  
  
"Good," Chi Chi closed his door and went back downstairs. Gohan washed up and went downstairs to eat. Chi Chi prepared the traditional breakfast, egg, bacon, pancakes, etc. Since his braces were new he had a hard time eating and he'll eventually get done.  
  
"Ow mom, I told you it's hard to eat!" he complained with an attitude.  
  
"It is? I hope I never get braces since they supposedly hurt so much," Goten nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I didn't even know what they were, but you look good in them Gohan," his father complimented very nicely I might add, "just keep looking on the bright side,"  
  
"What bright side!?" Gohan asked furiously.  
  
"Its not like Videl will stop liking you," Chi Chi added.  
  
"How do you know," Gohan questioned, "nobody knows how I feel!" he cried dramatically.  
  
"*Cough* Drama king *cough*" Goku teased.  
  
Chi Chi laughed quietly, "It's a mother's intuition son, don't ask,"  
  
He sighed, "Ok mom, since I'm done I'm going to go upstairs to my room and do other stuff,"  
  
"Stop right there Mr. I don't have chores to do, you got dishes to wash!"  
  
"Heh heh," Goten quietly snickered as he tried to quietly sneak away.  
  
"And you Mr. Lazy butt trying to escape his chores, clean the counters and tables,"  
  
They sighed, "Ok..." they said together. Goku also tried to sneak away outside.  
  
"Stop right there Goku!!" Chi Chi yelled, "help Goten!"  
  
"Uh... sure Chi Chi hehehe," he agreed.  
  
There were a lot of dishes that morning that Gohan had to wash since it was such big breakfast and Chi Chi doesn't believe in using paper cups and plates. Goku's table manners weren't so good so the table was really dirty with food all over it. Anyway, after Gohan finished he walked upstairs, picked up the phone to talk to his best friend, Yusuke Uremeshi. Yes, from YYH  
  
Phone: beep beep beep beep...ring...ring  
  
"Hey Yusuke," Gohan said really dully.  
  
"Oh, hey I'm really bored today, that's why I'm home. Kuwabara went to his sister's house so I have no one to beat up." He said carefreely as he laid on his bed.  
  
"Ok, well the worst thing happened to me yesterday," Gohan said sadly.  
  
"What?"  
  
He got really mad really fast at the thought of it, "The stupid ass dentist gave me braces!!"  
  
"What the hell! You don't need braces; your teeth are perfect, like mine. Stupid dentist I bet he's a quack!" sadly Yusuke really didn't know much of the procedure either -_-.  
  
He calmed down, "I thought so too, and I have a date with Videl tonight, what am I going to do,"  
  
"I don't know," Yusuke responded.  
  
One hour later  
  
"Well its been nice talking to ya Yusuke, ya know your encouragement really cheered me up! Now I'm gonna get some sleep, got a date a few hours."  
  
"No problem Gohan, tell me how it went when you come back,"  
  
"Sure thing, see ya," Gohan and Yusuke both clicked their phones off.  
  
As Gohan slept, this time he had no dream, all he could really think about was Videl and his date with her.  
  
Ninety Minutes  
  
Alarm Clock: Beep Beep Beep  
  
Gohan sat up, "Stupid alarm clock!" he said sleepily, "oh yeah its time for me to get ready."  
  
So, Gohan took a shower brushed his teeth and hair, put on kalone, dressed up, etc. He looked pretty good. He was dressed in an all white tuxedo, with white dress shoes. He went downstairs to get the car to pick up Videl so they could go on their date.  
  
"See ya mom and dad, I'll be back in a few hours," Gohan said as he rushed out the door.  
  
"Bye son, have a good time!'  
  
"Hopefully," Gohan replied.  
  
In his blue hover car Gohan drove off to Videl's house to take her on their date.  
  
"Videl!" Hercule yelled.  
  
"What dad, I'm getting ready," she yelled down the hall to her father.  
  
"Oh ok then, never mind,"  
  
"Hercule! Hercule! Hercule!" A crowd of people cheered.  
  
"Boy I love that doorbell!" Hercule said.  
  
"That's my date, bye dad!" Videl said as she rushed to the door.  
  
"Bye Videl," he called behind her, "my little girl's all grown up *tear*"  
  
"Hey wait!" Hercule noticed, "is he that Gohan guy, Videl wait!" Hercule was too late as he heard the hover car drive off down the road, "Oh well," Hercule shrugged and closed the door.  
  
"Gohan looked down with embarrassment, "Hey Videl," he nearly hit a car by looking down, I guess he should've been paying attention.  
  
"Jerk!" the angry driver yelled, "watch where your going!"  
  
"My bad!" Gohan apologized.  
  
"Hey Gohan," Videl responded in spite of the little incident, "Whasup? You look a little down tonight,"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I got..."  
  
"Spit it out Gohan!" Videl yelled very annoyed, "What did u get?"  
  
"I got braces," he finally said, "the process was very upsetting." He put his hand over his mouth and put on a sad face for it to seem more upsetting than it really was. Can anyone say FAKE!  
  
"Oh cool!" she said all exited.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan seemed awfully confused and looked at her, "It's cool?"  
  
"Yeah they look cool, smile for me." She requested.  
  
He smiled, "That's a relief, I thought you wouldn't like me anymore." He turned red.  
  
"That's dumb Gohan, I don't care about retarded things like that, I like you for who you are,"  
  
"Good," they held hands and gazed into each other's eyes, "Gohan watch the road!" Videl screamed. Skerr... boom... Gohan accidentally drove the guy of the road and into the grass. "You stupid idiot watch the road!" another unhappy driver yelled impatiently. He noticed the how am I driving bumper sticker and called the number on his cell phone.  
  
"Hello this jerk here almost drove me off the road...really...ok thanks," he smiled as he drove off. The company cut Gohan 's engine temporarily.  
  
"Something's wrong with the car," Gohan said nervously, "Oh well, Videl are you up for flying?" His cell phone rang. "Heh heh, got it for my birthday uh... hello"  
  
"Hello, we have temporarily cut off your engine for driving another driver off the road. It will be back on shortly and by the way we saw you drive the guy off the road by satellite tracker so don't even think about lying, Goodbye," //ok then I guess I cant drive us there//  
  
"Um... sure, but why didn't why fly in the first place?" she questioned in spite of the phone call.  
  
"Because Videl, I wanted it to be more cool heh heh," he called a tow truck and told them to haul it to Videl's house and that Hercule will take the bill.  
  
"If you say so..." she partially agreed.  
  
They took off into the midnight sky and the moon flew right beside them gazing its celestial rays onto them. "Gohan if you ask me this is way more romantic," they both smiled and continued flying. Luckily they flew above the big while puffy clouds so no one could see them. They touched down behind uso-furenchi resturan the most expensive restaurant in the city. It was a huge building with lots of lights and people. It looked elegant with lots of tables and a wide variety of different foods. There was dancing. //This is gonna be fun// Luckily Gohan had a small part-time job earlier on so he could cover the bill.  
  
*~* (Gohan)  
  
"Gohan get over here and sweep this floor," a man yelled.  
  
"Uh...yes sir," Gohan quickly ran over to where his manager stands and swept the floor until the ground was clean to eat off of. He also waxed the floor untill he could see his reflection in the mahogany brown wooden floor.  
  
"Good job Gohan," he manager said nicely, "now go over there and work that cashier!" he yelled so loud that his face turned read and Gohan's ears popped. //wow he turned evil in a hurry, cause of him my ears popped//  
  
Gohan rushed to the register and told people the price they had to pay for the books or other things they bought and bagged it up. They paid them and smiled at Gohan as Gohan smile back. At the time Gohan was working in a bookstore. And it was a pretty good paying job except the manager was a demon but, that was all right for him so he continued working there.  
  
*~* He turned around, "Well here we are,"  
  
She smiled, "Yeah lets go in,"  
  
As they walked around the building and into the front door. A waiter greeted them and asked for their reservations, well...they had none... The waiter threw them out.  
  
"Ow... that was rude!" Videl marched right back in there, "do u know who I am! I'm Videl, the daughter of Hercule!" she said impatiently.  
  
The waiter guy tilted his glasses and looked long and hard at Videl, "I don't care if you are the queen of England, no reservation no table," he said in a fake French accent. He went to the back room. Gohan sighed. //Aw.... All this planning and no dinner, it's not fair and I worked in the bookstore for nothin! No way! //  
  
Another waiter sneaked out when the older waiter with the glasses went into the employees only room.  
  
"Here let me seat you two to a table and take your order," the waiter said.  
  
"But, you heard the other waiter we cant we don't have reservations," Videl said.  
  
"Oh don't worry about him he's old, see here's your reservations I guess he can't really see as good as he used to so lets go,"  
  
The waiter was tall and skinny with dark brown hair and dressed in a black tux. He had a nice smile on his face as he said, "Hello, my name is Jon Pierre, what would you like to order?" he said with another fake French accent.  
  
"You know your name isn't really Jon Pierre," Gohan nodded and said.  
  
"Uh..." he stuttered nervously, "Ok, you got me its really Alex, but don't tell anyone, Shh... I'll lose my job, management is crazy around here."  
  
Videl quietly laughed and winked, "Ok, No problem Alex er... Jon Pierre," she whispered.  
  
//What a nice couple// Alex thanked them graciously and asked them for their orders. Gohan ordered the lobster special with sushi and Videl ordered the seafood special with a lobster, two crabs, and several little shrimp and lots of sushi.  
  
"Food is here," Alex announced again with his fake French accent.  
  
//Finally the food is here I've been so hungry and Videl looks kind of hungry too I think I heard her stomach grumble but she sure is hiding it well. She smiling and looking at the band. She sure knows how to hide her feelings well//  
  
As they began to eat, the band began to play slow dance music and the dance floor opened up. Gohan stood up and extended his right arm out to Videl. "Shall we dance?" he asked in a fake rich person kind of voice, he was just playing around with his voice. If everyone else can have a fake accent why couldn't he? She took his hand and they started to waltz around the room. Although Gohan or Videl really didn't know how to waltz they improvised pretty well. One guy was watching from his table. //What exceptional dancing// "They're a cute couple," two others said.  
  
As the music stopped they went back to finish their dinner, unfortunately Gohan wasted some crab on his WHITE tuxedo, //Oh no! I wasted some crab on my tux// he sighed, // oh well luckily we're done eating and its time to go // "Uh...excuse me, we need the bill."  
  
Alex came up to them and handed them their bill, "Your bill is $200 but since you two are exceptional dancers and a nice couple I'll cut it in half," he said.  
  
"Thanks a lot Alex!" the whispered excitedly in unison.  
  
He winked "Don't mention it,"  
  
Gohan pulled out $100 out of his wallet, "Here Alex, we're going to go now, See ya later,"  
  
"Goodbye!" Alex called after them //Maybe we'll meet again sometime//  
  
As they walked out of the restaurant Gohan asked, "Did you have fun?"  
  
"Yeah it was cool," Videl replied// especially the part when wasted crab on your tux// she quietly chuckled.  
  
"What's so funny," he asked  
  
"Oh nothing," Videl looked to the sky.  
  
"Ok, well are you ready for more fun?" he shouted.  
  
Videl had a puzzled look on her face, "Huh?"  
  
"We're going to Club Z, if you're up for it, so I hope you brought an extra change in clothing like I told you too,"  
  
"Of course I did I knew you would do something like this Gohan,"  
  
"Oh... heh heh,"  
  
They changed into their dancing clothes to go to Club Z. Gohan had very baggy black pants on with a black shirt with a cool dragon design on the back with his hat put on backwards with black sunglasses on. Videl had some tight jeans that went down a little past her knees and a shirt that went half way between her knees and waist. Again they flew there and touched down at a small building with lots of flashing lights and dancing teens. They went in and Gohan spotted a break dancing contest where the winner wins $1000. He decided to try out his skills since he had some experience in break dancing before in the past.  
  
*~* (Gohan)  
  
"Miroku, Yahiko I don't think I can do this," Gohan complained.  
  
"Of course you can Gohan!" Yahiko encouraged him, "if a younger guy like me can do it than you can do it too, I'm not only a break dancer I'm also a swordsman I just do this for fun in my absolute spare time."  
  
"Yeah same here except I'm a monk, I have faith in you Gohan, do u want me to show you again?" Miroku got an evil look on his face, "or force it into you?"  
  
Gohan backed down, "The first one please," he agreed.  
  
Miroku began to break dance and did a head spin and the windmill and to finish it off he did a flare. After Miroku finished his Yahiko began to do almost the same thing but in a different order windmill, head spin, then finally a flare.  
  
"Ok, I know I can do this now, "he said courageously, "he started to doing the head spin and for a long period of time plus he was spinning very fast. After he finished his spin he was very dizzy and fell out on the floor.  
  
"Alright Gohan! I knew you could do it," Yahiko cheered, he was so proud that his eyes lit up like the sun, "you have the flare and the windmill down now you have your moves and study them more and form them into a performance.  
  
"Right," Miroku agreed.  
  
"Well thanks, its been fun," Gohan said, "Now I'll go train myself in the art of break dancing if I feel like it in my absolute spare time,"  
  
"Ok...See ya Gohan," Yahiko yelled.  
  
"See ya," Miroku added.  
  
He did the anime victory sign as he walked off.  
  
*~*  
  
"Yo, can I cut in," Gohan asked.  
  
"You got skills to brake dance?" the guy said. He was tall and dark skinned with dark blue clothes on.  
  
"Yeah, I got skills,"  
  
"Ok then you up now,"  
  
"Cool," //I'm gonna rock this competition. //  
  
First Gohan did the flare, then the windmill, and to finish it off he did his favorite move the head spin, all of them were five times faster than his first time doing them. "Yo the dog wit braces, he tight," the guy said. Gohan finished his turn and his wasn't even dizzy this time. His skills improved a lot. 'Yo waz yo name?" the guy asked.  
  
"Gohan," Gohan said.  
  
"Gohan is the Club Z break dancing champion!" Everyone applauded and cheered. The guy handed him a large trophy with $1000 inside it and engraved in it was 'Gohan is the Club Z break dancing champion playa!' Gohan held his trophy in the air as he and Videl walked out of the club.  
  
"Wow Gohan," Videl exclaimed, "I had no clue you had moves like that, I was totally amazed.  
  
"Heh heh yeah," he smiled and his braces showed.  
  
Videl hugged him, "I'm so proud," she said.  
  
"Yeah me too," he said. So overall Gohan's date was perfect.  
  
Blake: Ok, everybody lets get one thing straight, Gohan is my favorite character and that's why my two DBZ fics are about him. Gohan had a good time and please review. I'm desperate here so I'm gonna need at least four more reviews for the next chapter ok o-k. So how did everyone like the special guests? If you didn't figure them out: Yusuke from Yu Yu Hakusho, Yahiko from Rurouni Kenshin and Miroku from Inuyasha, Hope you people know these cool people. Ok I'll explain so of the break dancing terms now if you don't know. Head Spins are self explanatory, the flare is when you spread your legs out and stand on your hands and your legs are spinning around your body and your moving your hands out the way so the legs can get through. A windmill is like a spin but you're not on your head the body is tilted. Those are the explanations of the terms ^_^. FYI I'm not really a brake dancer but in this fic Gohan is. If you're confused or don't believe me go to dogpile.com and search brake dancing or brake dancing terms. Uso- Furenchi Resturan means fake French restaurant in Japanese if you didn't know. And the anime victory sign is the little peace sign that they do, you know what I'm talking about. And I'm sorry for taking so long to update I had this chapter done for a long time but I've just been lazy and remember at least 4 more reviews. ^_^ Until next time. See ya. 


End file.
